1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for operating a flush valve of a toilet tank and, more particularly, to an actuating device that will operate a dual-flush-valve apparatus to control the amount of water to be discharged with respect to liquid waste or solid waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for flushing controlled amounts of water from a toilet-water tank, also known as a water closet.
Many types of dual-flush-valve mechanisms are used and known. Each of these devices has various types of actuating means which control their release. However, these devices have features that either restrict their use, or are complicated to operate and expensive to maintain. One such dual-flush tank valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,856. In this unit, there is a very unnatural actuating-arm system, which makes it necessary to operate the handle in an abnormal manner; that is, it must be moved rearwardly or forwardly to correspond to operating the upper or lower flush valve.
The water-conservation flush tank as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,501 also includes two separate valve seats that are formed in the flush tank and operated by individual actuating mechanisms. This device and those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,057; 3,981,029; 3,918,105; and 3,787,902 disclose other arrangements of dual flushing.
Despite the above-referenced patents and other known attempts at providing water conservation in the flushing of toilets, the complexities of installation and operation, as well as the high costs, have apparently slowed the universal adoption of these devices. However, it is imperative that a successful means be devised to conserve our water supplies.